Le rouge et le noir moonlight 17
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Une suite finie au dernier épisode de Moonlight. Ben Talbot a reçu un appel anonyme à la suite d'une liste étrange qu'on lui a envoyée. Que va-t-il en faire ? Et si Beth était chargée de cette enquête alors que Mick apparaît de plus en plus menacé...
1. Chapter 1 Nouvelles menaces

_**Episode 17 -- Le rouge et le noir.**_

« Je vous recontacterai. »

Les derniers mots du contact invisible rendaient le DA Talbot un peu nerveux ce matin-là. Et il trouva que Beth Turner semblait transformée, épanouie et souriante.

« Beth ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire chaleureux et s'approcha. Il lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ben la regarda un instant. L'homme qui aurait l'amour de Beth pouvait se glorifier toute sa vie de sa conquête. Belle, intelligente, perspicace, un trésor d'humanité…Il referma la porte et demanda :

« Beth, j'ai en ce moment un problème d'importance. »

Beth lui donna immédiatement toute son attention. Ben eut l'air embarrassé.

« Comment pourrais-je appeler ça ? C'est dément…Un contact dont je ne sais rien m'a remis une liste d'environ 300 noms avec la promesse de me recontacter. Mais pour le moment, je ne comprends pas ce qui les relie, à part qu'ils semblent tous se connaître au moins de nom.

-De quoi sont-ils accusés ?

-Aucune idée. Mon contact avait l'air préoccupé de garder son anonymat et ravi de transmettre la liste. »

Beth demanda :

« Je peux y jeter un œil ?

-En fait, Beth, je compte te demander d'enquêter sur cette liste. Je veux que tu te charges de trouver ce lien qui les réunit tous les 300.

-OK, tu n'as pas une piste ? » demanda Beth, sans une once de suspicion.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et fit :

« C'est là que ça devient dément. Hank…le témoin contre Emma Monahan…

-Oui ?

-Il a été formel, mais j'attends le résultat de l'analyse psychologique. Il dit qu'Emma Monahan était vampire. Et elle est sur la liste.

-Une liste de vampires ? » demanda Beth, incrédule.

Au fond d'elle-même, toute sa belle assurance venait de s'effondrer. Les Monahan avaient trouvé le moyen de mettre leur menace à exécution. Beth ne voyait qu'un moyen, très inspiré par les thrillers, mais cela pouvait marcher : ils avaient dû confier un document à leur avocat, à charge pour lui de le transmettre au cas où il leur arriverait malheur. Et il leur était arrivé malheur. Beth prit une décision. Leur avocat personnel : il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Ben lui demanda abruptement :

« Beth, tu veux bien faire ça ? »

Elle lui sourit et fit :

« OK, mais j'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est complètement dément.

-Je sais, mais si jamais il y avait effectivement un élément à trouver, je suis convaincu que tu serais la plus à même de le trouver. »

Beth sourit et fit :

« Merci, Ben.

-Je dois dire qu'en plus, tu es une enquêtrice civile. »

Beth hocha la tête.

« Et je ne ridiculiserai pas le DA si jamais la presse apprend que nous enquêtons sur de potentiels vampires.

-Tu aurais jubilé quand tu étais à Buzzwire.

-Oui, mais j'aurais confié l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, par respect pour Josh. »

Ben la regarda un instant, sans qu'elle réussisse à comprendre son expression, et fit :

« Tu prends cette enquête ?

-Evidemment. »

Talbot sourit et fit :

« Merci, Beth. Tu me tiens au courant…

-Bien sûr. »

Il sourit en lui tendant une copie de la liste. Et il souriait encore quand Beth ressortit de son bureau. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme, complètement atterrée par la tournure des événements.

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, Beth parcourut la liste du regard. Quel genre de contact pouvait avoir tant d'informations sur la communauté vampire de Los Angeles ? Guillermo, le fournisseur de Mick à la morgue…Logan, l'informaticien…Tara, le Nettoyeur…Emma et Jackson, barrés d'un trait rageur. Oui, il fallait retrouver l'avocat…Beth allait lever les yeux de la liste quand son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait espéré ne pas les y trouver. Josef Kostan et Mick St-John. Elle posa la liste doucement et s'empara de son combiné. Les sonneries qui suivirent eurent pour seul effet de lui mettre les nerfs à vif. _Mick, réponds…_Il décrocha.

« Allô ?

-Mick… »

Il dut entendre l'urgence dans sa voix.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mick… Je ne sais pas si tu as un moyen de réunir rapidement les décideurs vampires, mais il va falloir. C'est un désastre. »

Beth regarda vers le bureau de Talbot et fit :

« Attends, je viens. »

Beth arriva au pas de course devant la porte de Mick. Elle n'eut qu'un coup à frapper pour que Mick lui ouvre et la fasse entrer. Beth obtempéra et lui dit rapidement :

« Talbot a tous vos noms. Ma théorie, c'est qu'Emma Monahan avait un plan B pour se venger. Je veux retrouver leur avocat.

-Leur avocat ? »

Mick se tourna vers Josef, installé dans un des fauteuils. Ce dernier leva son verre de sang en un toast silencieux.

« Simone ? » reprit Mick.

Josef sourit et fit :

« Simone n'est pas leur avocate personnelle ; c'est moi qui l'avais mise sur l'affaire pour que ce soit réglé de manière efficace.

-Qui a –t - elle remplacé ? demanda Beth.

-Je reconnais là une efficacité toute journalistique », fit Josef avec un sourire appréciateur.

Beth s'approcha rapidement de Josef ; il eut un regard surpris. Beth lui tendit la liste qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac et le laissa la parcourir. Il pâlit peu à peu.

« Je ne plaisante pas, fit Beth, je pense que c'est toute la communauté vampire qui est menacée. »

Josef releva la tête et lui rendit la liste.

« C'est l'original ?

-Non, Ben le garde dans le coffre-fort de son bureau. Ce n'est qu'une photocopie. »

Mick la regarda et fit :

« Merci, Beth. »

La jeune femme rétorqua, inquiète :

« Ce n'est que le début, Mick. Vous avez un moyen d'avertir toute la communauté ? »

Josef hocha la tête. Toujours inquiète, Beth continua dans sa posture de commandement.

« Bien, vous vous occupez de l'information. Moi, je vais chercher l'avocat des Monahan. Son nom, Josef ? »

Le jeune doyen des vampires eut un sourire.

« Je pense que tu sais, Beth, que l'avocat des Monahan est un vampire ?

-Et ?

-Beth, tu es humaine. Et il a livré le secret sur la communauté. S'il est retrouvé, il sera jugé.

-Et exécuté comme les Monahan.

-Oui, sans doute.

-Donc, vous ne voulez pas me laisser chasser un vampire traqué ?

-Non, pas vraiment, fit Josef.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? »

Mick prit le relais.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Beth. C'est une affaire pour nous autres, vampires.

-Je ne peux que retarder l'enquête de Talbot, c'est ça ?

-Voilà. »

Beth murmura :

« Je ne peux vraiment pas faire plus ? »

Mick lui adressa un sourire et un regard entendus. Beth hocha la tête gravement et fit :

« Compris. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Sur ce, elle prit congé. Josef se leva rapidement de son fauteuil et prit le téléphone de Mick.

« J'appelle Tara, elle peut nous avoir tous les décideurs du coin en moins de cinq minutes.

-Cool. » fit Mick, loin de le penser.

Josef écarta le combiné et fit :

« Relâche la pression sur Beth, Mick.

-Par moments, on dirait vraiment qu'elle voudrait faire partie de notre monde. »

Josef fit :

« Ca lui passera. »

Et commença à parler avec Tara, qui venait de décrocher. Mick, pensif, continua à songer à l'expression de Beth, qui avait paru prête à aller à la recherche de l'avocat. Se pouvait-il qu'elle décide de le rejoindre ? Il ne pourrait jamais lui demander… Mais il ne pouvait se le cacher : il avait un immense espoir au sujet de Beth. Josef raccrocha :

« Guillermo va venir aussi, Mick. Il doit vraiment se sentir menacé… »

Mick sourit ; Josef fit :

"Je suis perplexe quant à l'attitude de Beth. Elle est humaine, non ? Que les vampires disparaissent devraient avoir un côté positif, une menace en moins… »

Mick remarqua son petit sourire railleur et ne répondit pas. Josef essayait peu subtilement de lui faire dire que Beth l'aimait, pour pouvoir en conséquence lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais rien n'était moins sûr ; Beth restait humaine.


	2. Chapter 2 Réunions au sommet

Réunions au sommet...

« La communauté vampire se retrouve enfin. » ironisa Logan.

Josef lui adressa un regard noir, mais Mick ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les vampires ne se retrouvaient vraiment tous ensemble que quand une menace planait sur cette microsociété. Les clivages empêchaient les réunions unanimes le reste du temps ; très humaines, leurs conceptions sociales sur certains points. Tara fusilla du regard et Josef, et Logan.

« Suffit les gamineries, Kostan, Carter. On a un problème avec les humains. »

Ses huit cents ans d'âge lui donnaient un certain nombre de privilèges sur la communauté de Los Angeles. Guillermo, avec son habituel esprit méthodique de scientifique et de légiste, reprit :

« Quel est exactement le problème, Tara ?

-Ils nous refont le coup de l'index et apparemment, d'un index nourri par nos chers amis, les Monahan. »

Logan fronça les sourcils.

« Ils sont morts sans avoir parlé, non ?

-Où était Jackson avant de débarquer au milieu de l'exécution de son épouse ? » fit Tara, mettant le doigt directement sur le point faible de l'organisation. Elle laissa un silence avant de reprendre :

« Il n'était pas sous surveillance ; alors, on n'en a aucune idée. Il a très bien pu confier les derniers mots d'Emma à quelqu'un de confiance.

-Un autre vampire ?

-Un humain ? » avança Jackie, représentante de Chinatown- Los Angeles, invitée à la réunion, qui jusque là avait laissé parler les cinq membres éminents de la communauté. Tara sourit doucement. Mick intervint :

« Leur avocat personnel. »

Josef compléta :

« Brett Mayer. Introuvable pour le moment. Et je dirais assez facilement…évidemment. »

Tara approuva d'un regard, puis reprit :

« Nous réglerons le cas Mayer plus tard. L'index est sur le bureau d'un DA humain. Heureusement, le secret nous protège encore et il a décidé d'être discret sur le sujet. Il n'est pas assez convaincu du bien-fondé de ses suspicions pour faire quoi que ce soit de public…C'est bien ça ? »

Josef hocha la tête. Tara fit :

« Donc, cela nous laisse un délai. Mais je préconise d'agir au plus vite. Je réclame sa tête. »

Logan sourit et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Tara ? Il est plutôt beau gosse. Je connais plusieurs femmes vampires qui seraient ravies…

-J'entends la mort, Logan. La mort. Pas la transformation.

-Ce serait une possibilité pourtant. Il serait complètement neutralisé, Tara, sans trop d'effusion de sang, fit Guillermo.

-Et on ferait quoi de lui, après ?

-Il faudrait qu'il s'adapte ; d'autres l'ont fait avant lui, tu sais… »

Le téléphone sonna. Tara décrocha.

« Sonja…Oui, bien sûr. Quoi ? Oui, nous savons… »

L'autre parla quelques instants d'une voix rapide et saccadée. Le visage de Tara se ferma et elle raccrocha. Elle se retourna lentement et annonça :

« Sonja Callahan vient de recevoir un coup de téléphone. Talbot l'a appelée pour lui poser des questions et lui demander de le recevoir demain. Je vote pour la mort.

-Que lui veut-il à Sonja ? demanda Logan.

-Nous n'allons pas attendre de le savoir », trancha Tara.

Un silence empreint de gravité suivit, puis Josef demanda, presque désinvolte :

« On fait ça quand ? »

Un sourire fauve se dessina au coin des lèvres de la doyenne des vampires.

« Pourquoi pas ce soir… »

Susan haussa les épaules et fit :

« Il a pris rendez-vous avec Sonja Callahan demain matin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans l'histoire ? » demanda Beth, un peu intriguée.

Susan eut un sourire en coin et fit :

« Je crois qu'il veut que tu viennes avec lui.

-Pourquoi ? Il croit que si elle est coupable, elle ne va pas parvenir à lui échapper, parce que je serais avec lui ? »

Susan sourit et fit :

« Tu sais, Beth ? Ben Talbot te donne toutes les qualités.

-Pour une enquêtrice civile.

-Plus que ça, si tu veux mon avis. Et ça désespère Cily Kayes. » conclut-elle avec un signe de la main vers l'escalier où Cily suivait de près Talbot. Beth murmura :

« Il est rentré. Je vais pouvoir lui dire que mes cinq suspects de la journée sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

Susan demanda :

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire sur quoi tu enquêtes ?

-Non, ces gens ont un réseau d'information impressionnant..., fit Beth avec un sourire énigmatique, avant d'ajouter : j'ai moi-même du mal à le définir précisément… »

Tout cela parce que leur seul lien tenait au fait qu'ils étaient tous vampires…C'était désespéré…Susan suggéra :

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un groupe d'anciens élèves… »

Beth sourit, amusée, mais cette idée lui plaisait brusquement. Son sourire s'élargit et elle fit :

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je vais chercher de ce côté. »

Susan sourit, amusée à son tour.

« C'est bien ton genre de sauter sur la première perspective nouvelle. Mais va voir Talbot d'abord…Il ne tiendra pas toute une journée sans t'avoir vue.

-Mais…Tu n'essaierais pas de me caser par hasard ? »

Susan eut un sourire complice.

« Oh, ce serait du mariage facile, ça. Penses-y, Beth. »

Beth secoua la tête. Elle pensait surtout que Talbot était en train d'enquêter sur quelque chose qui ressemblait bien au Secret de Mick. Les vampires n'avaient manifestement pas apprécié, rien qu'à voir l'expression de Josef la veille. Beth monta l'escalier ; arrivée devant la porte de Talbot, elle découvrit un mot de la main de Cily qui rappelait la réunion avec les coordinateurs de justice du procès Belen. Elle sourit et retourna vers son bureau. Elle allait avoir le temps d'enquêter sur la piste anciens élèves. La fin de la journée approchait quand Beth s'aperçut que pour la plupart, les noms de la liste se retrouvaient par groupes dans la plupart des universités. Certains groupes étaient moins cohérents que d'autres et il ne fallait pas creuser trop si elle voulait faire croire qu'ils appartenaient à la même promotion. Mais cela pouvait faire un bon motif de réunion sur la liste ; les membres de la communauté vampire fréquentaient le même genre d'université. Evidemment, après quelques coups de téléphones, elle tomba sur une série d'accrocs parmi eux et abandonna cette piste jusque là prometteuse. Un coup d'œil sur son horloge lui apprit qu'il était bientôt six heures. Il fallait qu'elle voie Talbot et elle irait ensuite rencontrer Adam Perez pour essayer d'établir comment elle pourrait le protéger. Beth se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Instinctivement, son regard chercha le cadre de la fenêtre ; elle s'approcha. Cette voiture garée près de la petite grille... Elle se pencha légèrement, perplexe. Que faisait Tara dans les environs ?


	3. Chapter 3 Le problème de Beth

Le problème de Beth...

Que faisait Tara dans les environs ? A cet instant, une voix lança :

« Cily, s'il vous plaît…

-Monsieur Talbot, je suis confuse. »

Beth se retourna. La secrétaire de Talbot se tenait devant la porte de son bureau, sur le point de s'en aller. Ben apparut à son tour et aperçut Beth près de la fenêtre. Cily se raidit ; Beth ne fit pas un mouvement. Ben la réconforta rapidement :

« Cily, ce n'est rien.

-Mais tout de même.

-Non, Cily… »

Beth aperçut un mouvement près de la voiture noire. Tara en descendait. Mick avait-il un problème ? Beth sentit son cœur se serrer ; Tara leva la tête et regarda en direction des fenêtres du bâtiment. La jeune femme se raidit brusquement ; la communauté vampire avait dû rendre son jugement. Elle réagit immédiatement ; Cily s'éloignait, déçue du manque d'attentions de Talbot, qui rentrait dans son bureau. Elle se précipita et avant qu'il ne referme la porte, coinça son pied dans l'embrasure. Il releva la tête et sourit. Beth le pressa.

« Ben ! »

Il sourit et demanda :

« Beth, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut que tu sortes, maintenant. Vite ! »

Etonné, il ne réagit pas. Beth insista :

« Ben ! »

Il obtempéra en prenant la liste et sortit après elle. Au moment où il refermait la porte, un bris de verre à l'intérieur de son bureau faillit le lui faire rouvrir. Beth mit sa main sur son bras.

« Tu n'as pas les moyens de lutter, Ben, crois-moi. »

Talbot la regarda et demanda :

« Comment ça ?

-On s'en va », souffla Beth.

Un fracas résonna à l'intérieur du bureau. Ben la suivit et Beth descendit en courant vers les garages inférieurs. Elle lui ouvrit sa voiture et fit :

« Je te ramène. »

Ils étaient déjà en route quand il demanda :

« Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien. »

Beth mentait : elle venait de voir dans son rétroviseur la silhouette de Tara se dresser à la fenêtre du DA. La communauté vampire avait failli frapper trop fort. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Ben la regarda et fit :

« J'ai l'impression que tu viens de me sauver la vie ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient en s'introduisant dans ton bureau. »

Il sourit et leva la liste.

« Ca me paraît évident. Ils voulaient me faire taire… Merci, Beth. »

La jeune femme resta concentrée sur la route. Ben Talbot consulta à nouveau la liste puis demanda :

« As-tu déjà rencontré des vampires, Beth ? »

La jeune femme sourit et fit, sceptique :

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Elle le regarda de côté. Ce n'était pas cette réponse qu'il attendait. Beth sourit et fit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Ah, si, une fois ! Mais c'était une secte d'étudiants qui prenait son gourou pour un vampire charismatique…ce qu'il n'était pas évidemment : le professeur Davis.

-Ah, oui. Une des enquêtes que tu as résolues, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Avec Mick St-John ?"

Beth eut un frisson et fronça les sourcils.

« Que vient faire Mick là ?

-Il est sur la liste…et je vous crois très proches.

-Et ? »

Ben se pencha vers elle.

« Que dirais-tu si j'étais jaloux, Beth ? »

La jeune femme eut une expression interloquée. Il sourit et fit :

« Je suis un peu rapide.. »

Beth le regarda, stupéfiée. Elle arrêta la voiture. Ben demanda :

« Je ne peux pas te demander de monter, j'imagine ?

-Non, merci. J'ai une piste à suivre pour l'enquête.

-Mick ?

-Pas exactement. » fit Beth, avec un sourire.

Talbot la regarda s'éloigner et resta quelques instants sur le trottoir. Il ne se douta jamais qu'une ombre l'avait observé et avait bien vu l'expression pensive sur ses traits.

Beth referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Talbot lui ferait des avances aussi claires et si posées. Le téléphone sonna immédiatement ; elle décrocha à l'instant.

« Beth ?

-Mick. »

Elle ne pouvait se cacher combien elle était soulagée de l'entendre et ravie.

« Alors ? s'informa-t-elle.

-Nous avions décidé de tuer Talbot.

-Je m'en suis doutée, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

-Beth…

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt sentimental pour lui, Mick. Mais j'étais là…Je n'ai pas pu laisser ça arriver sans rien faire. J'étais là, Mick. »

Beth sentit sa voix se briser dans son insistance à trop vouloir qu'il comprenne. Mick laissa un silence.

« Il nous faut un plan B, fit-il.

-Et ? Vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Je suis chez Josef. »

Beth raccrocha. Elle n'appartenait vraiment pas à son monde et cela le prouvait une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier une vie humaine pour que le monde vampire survive. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Ben Talbot, ni le laisser se faire tuer alors qu'elle était là. Les vampires avaient mal joué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Armée de cette conviction, Beth put sonner à la porte de Josef, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Elle entra et tomba presque dans les bras de Mick. Toutes ses résolutions fondirent en un instant. Elle murmura :

« Désolée, j'ai tout compliqué. »

Il s'adoucit d'un sourire et souffla :

« Tu as eu raison. Cela ne valait pas le coup. »

Interloquée, Beth se laissa entraîner vers le salon principal, où se trouvaient Josef et Simone, en pleine discussion. Mais cette fois-ci, ils parlaient de transformation. Ils comptaient transformer Talbot pour l'impliquer dans l'affaire et l'en détacher !

« Il peut aussi bien transmettre l'affaire à un autre, intervint Simone.

-Il mourra pour trahison.

-Vous comptez donc le tuer au bout du compte ? » demanda Beth en s'asseyant.

Elle sut au même moment que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Elle reprit :

« Et le transformer, n'est-ce pas aussi lui donner la preuve qu'il recherche ?

-Comment pourra-t-il l'exploiter ? Regardez, je suis vampire moi aussi… »

Beth sourit et rétorqua :

« Bon argument.

-Mais en fait, il s'agit purement de lui subtiliser la liste et au pire, de le transformer. Sans liste et devenu vampire, il est neutralisé. » fit Josef.

Beth hocha la tête.

« Il soupçonne tous les vampires qui sont sur la liste, fit-elle remarquer.

-Il nous faut un nouveau, un bleu, au casier vierge. » fit Mick.

Josef sourit et fit :

« Dur à trouver… »

Simone sourit.


	4. Chapter 4 L'autre problème de Beth

L'autre problème de Beth...

Simone sourit. Beth était inquiète. Simone souriait depuis qu'ils en parlaient, manifestement. A cet instant de silence où Mick et Josef examinaient quels vampires de leurs connaissances ils pouvaient considérer comme invisibles sur la liste, elle prit la main de Josef et fit doucement :

« Moi, Josef. »

Il la regarda et Simone murmura gravement :

« Je suis prête à vous rejoindre et il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois sur sa liste. »

Josef semblait brusquement fait de pierre. Simone sourit et fit :

« Tu n'as rien à perdre, Josef. Rien.

-Tu es prête à passer l'éternité…, commença-t-il.

-Tu es plus compliqué que tu n'en as l'air, Josef, railla-t-elle avec douceur. Si jamais nous cessions de nous aimer… »

Josef la regarda. Simone murmura avec douceur :

« Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde. Nous nous séparerions après avoir vécu intensément ensemble le temps qui nous a été accordés. Combien d'humains ont fait ça sans mourir…L'important, c'est le présent…Tu ne crois pas ? Il vous faut un nouveau vampire. Et je suis volontaire…

-Tu ne le regretteras jamais…demanda-t-il.

-Josef, je ne te savais pas tant de scrupules. Ecoute-moi… »

Il la dévorait des yeux. Elle poursuivit :

« Je veux nous donner une nouvelle dimension. Une autre envergure. Qu'en dis-tu, Josef ? »

Elle avait l'air d'accorder tant d'importance à le convaincre que Beth détourna les yeux. Mais elle entendit Josef murmurer :

« J'accepte. »

La passion dans sa voix ramena les yeux de Beth vers eux. Simone lui offrait son cou. Il la mordit si doucement qu'on aurait dit une caresse. Beth entendit le sang couler dans la bouche de Josef, qui se redressa lentement. Puis, en offrande, il s'ouvrit le poignet et le tendit à la jeune femme, qui lui prit son sang avec délices. Mick murmura :

« Beth, reste derrière moi… »

Ce geste de protection émut la jeune femme aux larmes. En cet instant, elle comprenait le plaisir de Simone à s'offrir de la sorte à Josef. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Mick lui tendit un grand verre de sang ; Josef lui offrit de trinquer. Simone obtempéra puis l'embrassa longuement.

« Je t'aime, Josef », murmura-t-elle.

Mick vit Josef frémir de tout son entier.

« Félicitations », murmura-t-il.

Beth le regarda ; il souriait. Simone, après ses premières gorgées de sang, se tourna vers la seule humaine qui restait dans la pièce et un sourire de compréhension lui étira les lèvres. Beth eut un frisson d'inquiétude.

« Je comprends mieux, fit Simone, Mick, tu dois veiller sur elle. Beth a un sang extraordinaire.

-Groupe sanguin exceptionnel, reprit Josef.

Beth sourit, un peu inquiète. Simone demanda :

« Où pourrais-je trouver ce Talbot ? »

Beth retrouva son aplomb naturel.

« Je te fais un plan… »

Simone eut un sourire mystérieux pour Beth, mais que les deux autres vampires parurent comprendre immédiatement. La jeune humaine regarda Mick, qui se leva, juste avant Josef. Ils passèrent dans la cuisine. Beth se pencha doucement et fit :

« Simone, pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

-Mick a un problème avec toi, Beth. Il t'aime trop pour risquer de te transformer, mais il le veut de plus en plus. » fit Simone, sans une once d'hésitation.

Beth la regarda et demanda :

« Pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

-Tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce que tu voudrais. »

Beth se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Simone sourit et fit :

« Où puis-je trouver ton chef, ce Talbot ? »

Beth la jaugea du regard ; troublée, elle s'aperçut qu'une partie d'elle-même pensait que Simone avait raison de vouloir la pousser dans ses retranchements. Un jour, il lui faudrait choisir entre le monde de Mick, si particulier, et celui de Ben, qui était aussi le sien. Beth prit son crayon et commença à dessiner le plan du bâtiment qui lui était si familier. D'abord Josh, et maintenant Ben, y avaient travaillé ou y travaillaient. Et elle y était aussi. D'une certaine façon, elle dessinait les cadres du choix qu'elle allait faire. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation et leva son crayon : elle voyait parfaitement la disposition des bureaux mais les faire apparaître comme ça…Simone sourit et fit :

« Je crois que je pourrais le trouver… »

Beth termina d'un coup de crayon son plan et le lui tendit.

« Il travaille là, Simone. » lui indiqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire un peu forcé.

Simone sourit.

« Mick a bien choisi. » fit-elle, une réponse sans vraiment de rapport avec l'affirmation précédente, qui laissa Beth perplexe. Simone se leva pour rejoindre les deux autres dans la cuisine ; Mick réapparut, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Beth songea brusquement qu'elle savait le choix qu'elle voulait faire, mais cela supposait encore trop d'incertitudes. Elle était dans le camp de Mick mais voulait-elle vraiment aller plus loin ? Au désespoir, Beth ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Mick s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il demanda doucement, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules :

« Ca va ? »

Elle répondit courageusement :

« Oui.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es plus secouée que tu ne veux le dire par ce qui vient de se passer.

-Il l'a transformée si facilement. » souffla Beth, en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il attendait. Il sourit et fit :

« Je ne te demanderai jamais ça, Beth…

-Mais si la tentation…

-Beth, Simone l'a dit. C'est notre présent qui est important.

-Je vais vieillir et mourir, Mick. Pas toi.

-Je t'aime, Beth. »

Beth murmura :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

Mick la regarda un instant.

« Il faut vivre au présent d'abord, Beth. »

La jeune femme souffla :

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

Il la regarda comme s'il lisait à travers la prunelle de ses yeux et écrites en toutes lettres ses doutes et incertitudes. Un sourire d'une tendresse infinie se dessina sur ses lèvres ; il se pencha vers elle et attira son visage vers lui.

« Beth…N'aie pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur. » souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement et l'embrassa. Légèrement, puis longuement et à pleine bouche, passionnément. Beth donnait l'impression de vouloir se volatiliser dans son baiser et ne jamais refaire surface. Mick la ramena à la réalité, avec la tête qui tournait doucement. Il la serra contre lui. Josef et Simone, se tenant par la taille, les observaient depuis la porte de la pièce voisine ; Simone regarda son compagnon et fit :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à dire que Talbot peut être un rival pour Mick.

-Simone, Talbot est humain.

-Et alors ? C'est Mick que Beth aime.

-Beth est humaine. Le rapprochement est plus facile… »

Simone sourit et leva son verre, qu'elle choqua contre celui de Josef.

« On verra. » fit-elle.

Josef se pencha vers elle doucement et murmura :

« Tu t'adaptes vite.

-Tu m'as donné ce que je te demandais, Josef, fit observer Simone.

Son regard clair n'était assombri par aucune ombre de regret. Josef, plus impressionné qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, but une gorgée de sang et fit :

« Si j'avais pensé… »

Simone sourit et fit :

« Serait-ce toi qui regrettes ? »

Josef posa un peu vite son verre et l'enlaça.

« Oh, non, ma belle. Je l'aurais fait plus tôt. »

Simone n'eut pas le temps de sourire ; il l'embrassa sans reprendre son souffle.


	5. Chapter 5 Réactions

--Réactions.

Beth murmura :

« Merci, Mick. »

Il sourit et répondit :

« Ce n'était que mon avis sur la question.

-Merci quand même. »

Elle eut un regard que Mick ne comprit pas, puis elle sourit et fit :

« Je vais essayer de réparer mon interférence…Il recevra Simone, je te le jure. »

Mick l'embrassa doucement sans répondre. Beth murmura :

« Je l'empêcherai de nuire… »

Il sourit et fit :

« Merci, Beth. »

La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

« Mais de rien. Que lui dira Simone ?

-Elle va essayer de lui voler la liste », intervint Josef, qui revenait de la cuisine, avec un plateau chargé de verres entre les mains. Simone vint les rejoindre juste derrière lui. Beth sourit et fit :

« Sans vouloir te mettre la pression, Simone, tout repose sur tes épaules. »

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire et leva son verre.

« Je suis bien meilleure sous pression. »

Beth lui rendit son toast en silence ; Josef échangea un sourire avec Simone. La seule humaine dans la pièce sentit un courant froid la parcourir de haut en bas. Mick tendit la main pour la poser dans son dos ; le frisson qu'elle ressentit fut tout d'un coup bien différent. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Josef fit :

« Bon, à nos efforts pour la communauté vampire ! »

Mick et Simone se joignirent à lui sans réticence ; Beth les suivit en silence. Ils burent un peu de sang et Beth finit son verre de vin. Puis elle fit :

« Maintenant que tout est bien en place,… je vais rentrer. »

Mick se leva après elle pour l'accompagner à la porte. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui alors qu'il se tenait entre elle et la sortie.

« Vous me tiendrez au courant ? »

Il sourit et fit :

« Entendu. »

Beth regarda du côté de Josef et Simone, puis revint vers Mick. Il sourit doucement et murmura :

« Beth…

-Ce n'est pas mon monde. » souffla-t-elle.

Mick se pencha vers elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts et murmura :

« Je sais, Beth. Je sais. »

Elle eut un frisson de peur. Mick lui ouvrit ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Puis elle se ressaisit lentement et reprit :

« La prochaine fois, demande à Tara d'être un peu plus vigilante. Elle aurait pu tuer d'autres personnes en même temps que Talbot… »

Mick murmura :

« Beth, tu étais avec lui…

-Mick, pas moi mais Cily…Sa fiancée. » mentit Beth.

Il la sonda quelques secondes et soupira :

« C'était risqué et j'ai déjà dit que cela ne valait pas le coup. »

Beth sourit.

« Je voulais juste que Tara s'en rende compte. Je n'aime pas son mépris souverain pour tous les non-vampires. Il y aussi des gens bien parmi les humains.

-J'en suis convaincu, fit Josef, en arrivant derrière eux.

Beth sourit et les salua, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Mick se tourna vers Josef, qui haussa les épaules d'un air espiègle :

« Vous pouviez rester comme ça, longtemps, à mon avis. Toi, à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas vampire et elle, à détester les vampires pour se nourrir d'humains. Tant que cela ne sera pas réglé… »

Mick acquiesça et referma la porte. Il avait quand même vu au bout du couloir la silhouette de Beth disparaître : une vision qui alimenterait le reste de sa nuit.

Beth sourit en garant sa voiture le lendemain matin. Le véhicule de Simone était stationné devant le bâtiment de police. La jeune femme entra dans l'immeuble et s'approcha de la secrétaire.

« Bonjour, Susan. Talbot est visible en ce moment ?

-Non, il est en rendez-vous.

-A cette heure ?

-Bah, une avocate obtient tout ce qu'elle veut de Talbot. Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois avocate… » conclut Susan avec un clin d'œil pour Beth. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Au fond, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir vu Simone arriver ; elle aurait pu être tentée de l'empêcher…Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure d'intervenir à nouveau. Elle rejoignit son propre bureau et prit soin de laisser la porte ouverte, juste au cas où. La jeune femme s'attela à la suite de son enquête, cherchant de nouvelles pistes inutiles. Elle s'amusait franchement en parcourant les fichiers des différents noms de la liste, quand brusquement, elle vit Simone passer devant sa porte. Elle ne vit pas l'expression sur son visage, ni celle de ses yeux, cachés sous des lunettes de soleil. Beth bondit et passa la tête à la porte de son bureau. Simone disparaissait déjà dans l'escalier. La jeune femme frappa du poing contre le côté de sa porte, et rentrait dans son bureau ; elle allait refermer la porte quand un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir.

« Beth ! » l'appela Talbot.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour, à contrecœur et le rejoignit.

« Tu as une minute ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Il la fit entrer dans son bureau.

« Hank m'a convaincu. »

Beth frémit. Simone avait échoué. Talbot ajouta :

« Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. La justice n'a pas de moyens pour lutter contre ça.

-Et ?

-J'ai appelé un spécialiste.

-Un spécialiste ?

-Le Dr Potts – VH.

-VH ? demanda Beth.

-Un expert ès surnaturel. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde quand je lui ai dit que l'on avait probablement des vampires dans le coin. »

Beth demanda :

« Tu lui as annoncé ça comme ça... »

Talbot la regarda une seconde, puis elle continua :

« Et comment va-t-il s'y prendre ?

-Il m'a expliqué un peu. Il veut tester les personnes de la liste.

-Comment ?

-Oh, c'est un truc qui remonte à la Révolution française, je crois… »

Beth pâlit. Talbot eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Ca devient complètement dément…hein ? Je ne m'y retrouve pas vraiment. »

Beth reprit des couleurs et parvint à sourire. Elle venait de trouver une solution. Extrême mais qui pouvait avoir son efficacité.

« Quand arrive-t-il ?

-Dans deux jours.

-Et il commence dans deux jours, j'imagine ? »

Talbot sourit et fit :

« Oui, il veut être efficace.

-Son test est sûr ?

-100, à ce qu'il m'a assuré.

-Génial. Et on fait quoi si leur nature est prouvée ?

-On les enferme tous.

-Il faudra les alimenter en sang, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ben Talbot la regarda et murmura, une note d'amertume dans la voix :

« Tu y as pensé, on dirait ? Mick ?

-Je le saurais, il me semble, si Mick était un vampire, Ben. Je le serais sans doute moi-même. »

Talbot pâlit, mais c'était plus, semblait-il, sous le coup de la jalousie que sous l'effet de se voir contredit.

« Vous êtes proches à ce point-là…murmura-t-il.

Beth sourit et modéra :

« J'essaye de le faire sortir avec moi.

-Tu le protégerais si c'était un vampire ? »

La question résonna dans la tête de Beth. Elle lui sourit et fit :

« Ben, le seul vampire que j'ai croisé s'appelle William Davis et il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, mais totalement dingue. Si les vampires existaient, ce serait…horrible pour nous, de se faire mordre au cou…et de devoir porter des gousses d'ail et des crucifix. »

Ben éclata de rire.

« Ca t'irait bien, pourtant. »

Beth sourit et rappela :

« C'est la presse qui risque de bien rire si jamais elle découvre ça.

-Oui, il faut qu'on reste discrets.

-Ils ne savent rien.

-Tu fais du bon travail, Beth. »

La jeune femme allait s'en aller quand il la retint.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'honneur de t'inviter à dîner quelque part un de ces soirs ? »

Beth répondit :

« Un de ces soirs ? D'accord. »

Ben la regarda sortir et se frotta les mains. Mick était sur la liste ; il essaierait de convaincre Potts de commencer par lui.


	6. Chapter 6 La solution

La solution...

Beth pria.

« Mick, réponds. »

Il décrocha instantanément, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme.

« Allô ?

-Mick ?

-Beth, où es-tu ?

-Je suis chez moi, pourquoi ? »

Mick ne répondit pas. Beth poursuivit sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure :

« Talbot a fait appel à un expert en surnaturel, Potts-VH. Et il compte tous vous tester. Il arrive d'ici deux jours et il va sillonner la ville. Si tu avais le moyen de joindre Coraline… »

Mick fit, étonné :

« Coraline ?

-Pour le composé chimique, Mick » fit Beth.

Mick entendit l'intonation agacée dans sa voix.

« Comment veux-tu passer les tests de Potts sans ? reprit-elle.

-Coraline est en France.

-Dis-lui qu'il s'agit de sauver la communauté vampire. Elle bondira sur l'occasion de pouvoir sauver le monde, non ? Et j'ai des raisons de croire que Talbot veut commencer par te tester, toi ; et Josef, par la même occasion.

-Pourquoi ? »

Beth rétorqua sèchement :

« Aucune idée. Mais faites ce qu'il faut, pour une fois. »

Et elle raccrocha. Mick se tourna vers Josef et fit :

« Tu ne vas pas me croire ; Beth vient de m'ordonner d'appeler Coraline pour récupérer le composé.

-Hein ?

-Potts-Van Helsing vient en Amérique. »

La réaction de Josef fut éloquente.

« Et merde ! Beth a raison. Appelle Coraline. »

Mick obtempéra. Josef grommela :

« La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a fallu une détente dans la guerre froide pour arrêter la chasse aux sorcières. »

Mick sourit et répondit :

« On n'en est pas là.

-Ca, ça dépend de Talbot, Mick. Veut-il devenir McCarthy ?

-Non, d'après Beth, c'est plutôt Cary Grant.

-C'est son avis à elle ? s'inquiéta Josef, railleur.

-Non, c'est moi qui traduis. Mais c'est elle qu'il veut séduire. »

Josef eut un petit rire.

« Tu as un rival humain, Mick… »

Mick lui adressa un regard noir et termina sa phrase :

« Et ma petite amie me fait reprendre contact avec mon ex-femme. Oui, c'est ironique. »

Josef eut un geste appréciateur.

« C'est du grand théâtre, presque un opéra entier. Et je m'y connais. »

Mick sourit et de l'autre côté du fil, on décrocha.

« Allô, que puis-je pour vous, monsieur St-John ?

-Lance. Il y a une urgence outre-Atlantique.

-Une urgence, voyez-vous ça. Quel type ? »

Josef se leva de son siège et demanda à mi-voix :

« Lance ? »

Mick hocha la tête et Josef fit :

« Je peux ? »

Mick lui tendit le combiné. Josef reprit :

« Lance, nous frôlons le désastre.

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, Josef.

-Ca, je m'en doutais. Mais tu aimeras beaucoup moins si le désastre s'étend en France.

-Comment ça pourrait ?

-Disons que les vampires de LA pourraient citer la France.

-Je vois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

-Potts-Van Helsing vient chez nous et une liste de noms est en circulation. »

Lance eut un instant de compassion.

« Et ? Il va lancer sa batterie de tests ?

-Oui. Si vous pouviez faire un geste.

-Comment serions-nous récompensés ? »

Josef fit :

« On ne les lancera pas à votre poursuite en France, par exemple.

-Pas suffisant. Vous ne pourriez pas décrédibiliser le professeur Potts plutôt ?

-Et comment on fait ça ?

-Vous avez la presse la plus puissante du monde, non ?

-OK, trancha Josef.

-Entendu. Notre élixir devrait arriver d'ici trois heures. Le temps de traverser l'Atlantique…

-Merci, Lance.

-Dis-moi, Josef, est-ce que Mick veut un petit extra ?

-Non, n'envoie pas Coraline. Ca pourrait faire mauvais genre. Et on n'a pas besoin de publicité en ce moment. »

Lance eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Il a pu oublier ma sœur si vite ?

-Si vite ? Il a mis trente-cinq ans à l'oublier…Mais ce qui est fait est fait, Lance. Coraline a mal joué. Point barre. »

Lance eut un rire graveleux.

« Parle-moi un peu de sa nouvelle beauté, Josef. Allez, Coraline n'est pas oubliable comme ça. Ce doit être quelqu'un.

-Certainement. Merci de ton aide, Lance. »

Josef raccrocha et se tourna vers Mick.

« Ca marche. »

Mick sourit et fit :

« Beth a raison.

-Encore ? ironisa Josef.

-Il faut retrouver l'avocat et si possible, avant Talbot et avant Van Helsing.

-Tu crois que Van Helsing va s'y intéresser ?

-Il va lui demander qui est sa source pour se prétendre si bien informée. »

Josef hocha la tête et fit :

« Ca se tient. On pourrait faire ça…et on se dépêchera de le juger. »

Josef leva son verre et ajouta :

« Ca, c'est un plan. »

Mick sourit et reprit :

« Et tu comptes le commencer quand ?

-Quoi ? Le plan ? »

Josef eut un fin sourire et répondit :

« Dès que j'aurai fini ce verre. »

Mick eut un grand sourire et s'assit. Josef avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant de lancer la procédure ; Mick ne pouvait que s'y plier. Comme d'habitude, Josef ne devait pas tout lui dire et garder la révélation pour le moment qu'il jugerait opportun. Mick secoua la tête : Josef avait un côté joueur assez agaçant pour qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il devait avoir une bonne raison. Ou aucune.


	7. Chapter 7 le retour des menaces

Le retour des menaces

Logan se tourna vers ses visiteurs et fit :

« Brett Mayer a quitté son domicile. »

Josef sourit et répondit :

« Chouette. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Logan fit pivoter son fauteuil tournant et darda un regard incrédule sur Josef.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Josef, change d'expression pour l'enthousiasme. Chouette, c'est dépassé. »

Josef posa sur lui un regard métallique, dénué de toute émotion. Logan murmura :

« Ca, c'est plus impressionnant. »

Il se retourna vers son ordinateur et consulta l'écran où s'affichaient plusieurs horaires. Il poursuivit : « Donc, il a pris un taxi, apparemment pour aller à l'aéroport, mais il a changé d'avis en cours de route. Le taxi s'est rendu dans la ville basse.

-Abrège, fit Josef.

-Tu t'améliores pour t'intégrer dans l'époque, Josef », fit Logan, cette fois sans quitter l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux. L'intéressé fit une grimace ; Mick posa une main sur son épaule. Josef avait un problème récurrent avec l'époque ; autant il était richissime et reconnu comme trader, autant l'évolution de la société humaine lui laissait un arrière-goût amer, ce qui expliquait pour une partie son cynisme intrinsèque. Logan reprit, sans paraître s'être aperçu de l'échange silencieux entre les deux autres :

« Et dans la ville basse, il a…il a volé un véhicule de petite taille ! »

Il se tourna vers eux et fit, toujours sous le choc :

« Ca, il ne l'avait pas fait ce matin…C'est tout récent.

-Où est-il allé ?

-Là, aucune idée. »

Josef s'appuya sur le dossier de Logan, qui se raidit. Quand le patron du Secret faisait cela, on pouvait se douter qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? »

Mick, adossé à la paroi, les bras croisés, observait la scène et dirigea son regard vers l'écran. Il s'approcha et Logan fit :

« Hé ! Mick, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mick le regarda à peine une seconde, puis fit posément :

« Tu as oublié une information importante. Mayer a un pied à terre dans la ville basse. »

Josef s'écarta de Logan et Mick continua :

« Jackson et Emma. Ils avaient une maison dans la ville basse…

-C'étaient ses clients… fit Logan, en haussant les épaules.

-Il est là-bas, reprit Mick. Que devient la maison ?

-Un héritage sans doute…

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. » fit tranquillement observer Mick.

Logan comprit subitement.

« Il est malin. »

Josef, qui suivait leur raisonnement en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur, se tourna vers Logan et fit :

« Il a tout simplement récupéré la maison en attendant de pouvoir disparaître. »

Mick sourit et fit :

« Merci, Logan.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'il ait fait ça.

-Non, mais c'est une piste comme une autre », dit Josef, avec un sourire qui inquiéta quelque peu le vampire de l'informatique. Logan resta assis à faire légèrement tourner son fauteuil tandis que les deux autres quittaient sa cave. Voilà, maintenant il devait leur trouver une preuve…ils iraient de toute façon vérifier par eux-mêmes. Ce qu'ils pouvaient l'agacer ! Plus Josef que Mick, d'ailleurs, depuis que ce dernier sortait (ou pas) avec son humaine aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux gris et au groupe sanguin exceptionnel. Logan se passa la main sur le visage. Il l'appréciait vraiment, cette jeune femme ! Enfin, il avait du pain sur la planche.

Josef se tourna vers Mick, au volant et demanda :

« Cela ne te semble pas longuement prémédité ?

-Prémédité ?

-Planifié.

-Je doute que le plan date d'avant le meurtre qu'a commis Emma, mais sans doute, avaient-ils décidé de la solution peu de temps après…

-Ils savaient que nous allions la tuer pour avoir menacé le Secret. Et Jackson avait décidé de la suivre…Mais il a chargé Brett de prendre la suite de l'affaire.

-Ils se sont bien débrouillés. »

Josef remarqua le ton froid de Mick, mais ne put rien dire, car son téléphone portable sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement et Mick entendit la voix de Simone.

« Josef…

-Oui ?

-La livraison de Lance est arrivée. Où êtes-vous ?

-On arrive ; on a du nouveau pour Mayer.

-Génial. Mais dépêchez-vous : si Beth a raison, vous serez les premiers sur sa liste.

-Les autres ont pu avoir accès à la livraison ?

-Tara est passée, mais elle dit que si la communauté agit vite, on peut ne pas en avoir besoin. »

Josef, agacé, eut un petit sourire et fit :

« Je lui dirai que c'est une mesure de prévention en cas d'urgence. »

Simone, complètement sereine, répondit :

« Je lui ai dit ça aussi, Josef. »

Mick jeta un regard en biais sur son ami. Il rayonnait et souffla :

« Je t'adore. »

Simone répondit :

« Je sais. A plus. »

Josef raccrocha, ravi.

« Que de la bonne nouvelle. »

Mick le regarda d'un air amusé. Josef sourit et fit :

« Simone nous attend à l'appartement. On décidera de l'organisation du plan là-bas. »

Mick hocha la tête et changea de direction. Josef composa un autre numéro.

« Tara ? C'est Josef. On a peut-être retrouvé Mayer. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier. Oui, si c'est bien lui, on te l'envoie… »

Mick sourit en le voyant raccrocher.

« Il est d'ores et déjà mort, alors, fit-il.

-Si c'est bien là qu'il s'est caché. » fit remarquer Josef.

Mick n'avait aucun doute ; Josef en était sûr : c'était bien là.

Tara leur avait laissé une petite boîte de la taille d'un encrier, plein du composé chimique qui pouvait leur sauver la mise face à Potts. Chaque membre de la communauté avait reçu la même quantité, puisque Lance espérait voir l'expert ridiculisé par la presse américaine et forcé de retourner s'enterrer dans ses montagnes d'Europe centrale pour vivre en ermite jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, leur rappela Simone. Josef sourit et lui annonça leurs découvertes. Ils étaient de retour depuis moins d'une heure et avaient eu le temps de s'échanger toutes les nouvelles informations, quand Josef, repris par l'urgence du plan d'action, fit :

« Bon, on peut peut-être aller faire un tour là-bas pour vérifier ta théorie, Mick. »

Simone hocha la tête et Mick s'apprêtait à les suivre ; brusquement, l'interphone de Josef sonna. Automatiquement, ce dernier répondit.

« Oui ?

-Josef Kostan, c'est le professeur Potts. Je voudrais vous parler…»

Josef regarda Mick et fit :

« Montez, professeur. »

Mick ouvrit la petite boîte que Lance avait fait remettre à tous les vampires de la liste. Ils s'ouvrirent le poignet d'un même mouvement ; Mick se tourna vers Simone et fit :

« Va chercher Beth et allez trouver Mayer.

-Mais je croyais…

-Mick a raison ; tu ne peux pas le faire toute seule, Sim'. Mayer est en fuite… Et nous ne pouvons pas y aller, fit Josef. Il faut qu'on retienne Potts.

-Veille sur Beth, Simone, demanda Mick.

-Tu es vampire, pas elle », rappela Josef.

Simone ressentait depuis quelques instants un étrange picotement. Josef sourit ; Mick lui tendit deux pieux. « Vous en aurez besoin pour l'amener vivant à Tara…

-Elle est au courant ? »

Le sourire de Josef s'élargit.

« Tara est toujours au courant… »

Sur ce, il s'approcha de Simone et l'embrassa.

« Tu auras le privilège de me retransformer après », souffla-t-il.

Simone comprit brusquement l'appel du sang.

« Vous êtes humains… »

Josef fit, tout sourire :

« Presque. Dépêche-toi, je ne voudrais pas que Potts te soupçonne d'être de la maison. »

Simone sourit.

« Il ne me verra pas. »

Josef lui caressa la joue et fit :

« Je te fais confiance. »

Simone eut un sourire ravi et ressortit. Mick attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte pour dire :

« C'est définitif, Josef. Elle t'aime. »

Josef eut un sourire assuré et à vrai dire, plus radieux que jamais Mick n'en avait vu sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais. »

Il y eut un instant de silence et Josef fit :

« Beth a plus de points communs avec Simone qu'elle ne le pense, Mick. Elle pourrait fort bien te demander bientôt de lui faire sauter le pas. »

Mick allait protester quand brusquement la caméra à l'entrée de l'appartement de Josef leur montra la silhouette d'un homme vêtu d'un long manteau, coiffé d'un fédora de peau. Il leva la tête vers la caméra, dévoilant un visage d'une grande majesté et des yeux d'un gris métallique.

« Bonjour, monsieur Kostan. Je suis le professeur Potts-Van Helsing. »

Josef eut un sourire pour Mick, s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit et fit :

« Entrez donc. Soyez le bienvenu, professeur. »

Potts obtempéra et Josef referma la porte.


	8. Chapter 8 Simone et le cas Mayer

Beth, Simone et le cas Mayer

Quiconque se serait trouvé dans le couloir face à sa porte d'entrée aurait pu voir une expression glaçante de froide résolution sur ses traits ; ce quelqu'un aurait béni sa chance de ne pas se trouver à l'intérieur du dit appartement. Un humain n'aurait en revanche probablement pas remarqué que cette froideur apparente ne masquait pas complètement une légère inquiétude. Qui donc aurait laissé sereinement son avenir tenir à un composé chimique découvert par la famille d'une femme dont personne n'avait jamais pu vraiment cerner les motivations ? Autant dire que Mick et Josef n'abordaient pas ce rendez-vous dans la décontraction la plus totale et Simone le savait. En se rendant chez Beth, elle se repassait lentement le fil des émotions qu'elle avait perçus chez les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur : l'homme qu'elle aimait et son meilleur ami. Toute à son examen interne, elle faillit manquer la rue qui devait la mener chez Beth et alors qu'elle tournait un peu précipitamment en se réjouissant que personne ne vienne en face, une nouvelle pensée se présenta à son esprit. Elle se rendait chez Beth, une humaine. Peut-être bien potentiellement la troisième personne chère à son cœur…si elle acceptait au bout du compte de sortir avec Mick, ce qui leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Un peu agacée par la tournure de ses pensées, Simone se gara dans le parking et remonta vers l'appartement de Beth. La jeune femme parut surprise de sa venue quand elle répondit à l'interphone, mais lui ouvrit tout de même. Elle sortait de chez elle pour la rejoindre, quand Simone arriva à son étage. La femme vampire ne s'en amusa qu'un petit instant ; Beth ne la laissait pas entrer chez elle. Méfiance des humains, encore. Beth demanda :

« Potts est arrivé ?

-Oui. »

Beth retint son inquiétude, mais Simone la perçut parfaitement. Intéressant. La jeune femme reprit :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'attendent-ils de nous ?

-Ils retiennent Potts chez Josef et veulent que nous allions jeter un coup d'œil au dernier endroit où Mayer a été repéré.

-Mayer ? L'avocat ?

-Oui, dans l'idéal, il faut qu'on le trouve, qu'on le neutralise et qu'on l'amène à la justice.

-A Tara, souffla Beth.

-Tu connais bien les institutions vampires, à ce que je vois, fit Simone, avec un sourire.

Beth fit :

« Bon, où est Mayer ?

-C'est moi qui conduis…Attends, Beth. On aura besoin de ça. »

Elle lui tendit un pieu et contre toute attente, Beth le passa à sa ceinture. Elle avait manifestement déjà pratiqué la chasse au vampire ; un court sentiment de malaise s'empara de Simone. Un instant, elle revit le visage de Josef qui lui demandait de veiller sur l'humaine ; elle sourit et se ressaisit. Elles redescendirent sans parler jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Beth murmura :

« Merci, Simone.

-De quoi ?

-De me laisser participer.

-Pas de quoi, rétorqua Simone avec un petit haussement d'épaules, il paraît qu'il vaut mieux être deux. »

Beth eut un sourire étrangement assuré. Simone n'y répondit pas, occupée qu'elle était à ouvrir la voiture et s'y installer.

La maison qu'ils avaient repérée chez Logan était un petit pavillon résidentiel, assez peu original, sinon car il était plongé dans une pénombre assez mystérieuse comme si personne n'y habitait. Simone gara la voiture phares éteints un peu plus loin dans la rue et les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent vers le pavillon où était supposé se trouver Mayer. En remontant l'allée, Beth remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de voiture vers le garage. Simone se trouvait déjà devant la porte principale, en bois.

« Fermée » annonça-t-elle à mi-voix.

Beth murmura :

« Faisons le tour. »

De l'autre côté de la maison, le jardin portait des traces fraîches de roues de quad. Simone sourit et fit :

« Il est malin.

-On dirait qu'elles repartent. »

Simone secoua la tête.

« Il a fait repartir quelqu'un avec son quad, mais je parie… »

Elle s'approcha de la petite porte arrière, qui donnait sur la cuisine, qui ouvrait sur un couloir, où l'on devinait la silhouette d'un escalier. Simone appuya son oreille contre la porte ; Beth s'approcha.

« Il est là » souffla la femme vampire.

Beth se tourna vers elle et chuchota :

« Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine. »

Beth brisa la vitre et ouvrit la porte. Simone eut un sourire un peu faible quand elle s'aperçut que Beth s'était coupée. Une longue estafilade sanglante lui couvrait le bras droit. Beth ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte ; elle se glissa dans le couloir. Simone la suivit. Elle se concentrait sur ce que lui avaient demandé Josef et Mick : _veille sur Beth, tu es vampire, pas elle_. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à vouloir la mordre. Beth lui fit signe de la rejoindre ; Simone lui glissa :

« Tu saignes… »

Beth baissa les yeux sur sa blessure puis murmura :

« Désolée. »

Elle retira sa veste et l'enroula autour de son bras. Simone sourit plus franchement. Beth demanda par gestes dans quelle direction elles devaient aller. Simone ferma les yeux quelques instants, les rouvrit et désigna l'escalier qui montait. Elles parvinrent à l'étage et un petit rire les orienta vers une grande boîte couverte de panneaux boisés. Simone souleva le couvercle ; Brett Mayer riait dans son frigidaire.

« Oh, de la compagnie féminine ! Seriez-vous la nouvelle équipe de l'Inquisition ? »

Simone allait rétorquer quand soudain il se rendit compte que Beth, de un, n'était pas vampire et de deux, saignait. Il murmura :

« Oh, je n'ai pas pris un si bon millésime depuis très, très longtemps… »

Ses yeux devinrent opaques et il tendit les doigts vers la joue de Beth. Simone lui griffa la main violemment et Mayer poussa un cri de douleur. Immédiatement, Beth, qui commençait à succomber au charme vampire, se ressaisit. Elle prit le pieu à sa ceinture et le planta dans le cœur de Mayer. Simone fit posément :

« Joli travail, Beth. »

Mayer convulsa encore quelques instants, puis s'immobilisa. Beth se redressa et fit :

« Merci, Simone.

-Mais de rien. »

Beth souffla longuement et murmura :

« J'espère que le Dr Potts ne les a pas suspectés pendant ce temps-là.

-En tout cas, on peut être sûres que Mayer n'ira pas témoigner contre la communauté. »

Beth sourit.

« Je suis ravie d'avoir pu participer… »

Simone eut un sourire un brin énigmatique.

« Méfie-toi, Beth ; un jour, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

-C'est déjà le cas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Mick. »

Simone sourit et fit :

« Pourtant, Talbot a l'air décidé à te courtiser comme un malade.

-Ben Talbot n'est pas Mick, fit Beth.

-J'en connais un qui sera ravi de le savoir, fit Simone, avec un sourire, avant d'ajouter, ironique : Beth, tu te rends compte que tu as une conversation normale avec un vampire ?

-Ca m'arrive tous les jours… »

Il y eut un silence avant que Beth ne reprenne :

« Il faut l'amener à Tara. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent de la maison en portant Mayer paralysé. Elles le mirent dans le coffre de la voiture, que Beth referma ensuite, avant de passer du côté passager. Simone, au volant, était blême. Beth posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Simone…

-Beth, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Je prends le volant.

-Non. J'ai juste soif…»


	9. Chapter 9 Au nom de mes sentiments

Au nom des sentiments que j'ai pour toi...

"Soif"

Beth ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir.

« Simone… »

Elle lui tendit son bras. Simone le repoussa et se concentra, mit le contact et démarra la voiture. Par un miracle de volonté, la conductrice parvint à se garer devant le bloc de Tara, qui les attendait devant la porte.

« Où est-il ? demanda Tara à Beth.

-Dans le coffre. Où sont Mick et Josef ?

-Ils sont là. Le test s'est bien passé…Potts n'a rien trouvé. » fit Tara, avec presque une once de tendresse chaleureuse dans la voix. Beth se tourna vers Simone. Elle perdait manifestement connaissance ; Beth bondit hors de la voiture. Les vampires qui travaillaient avec le Nettoyeur tournèrent la tête vers elle, attirés par son aura et peut-être surpris par sa présence parmi eux. Beth fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte du côté de Simone. Tara faisait déjà ouvrir la porte du bloc pour faire entrer Mayer, toujours paralysé ; Mick et Josef apparurent dans l'embrasure. Beth sortit Simone de la voiture et la coucha sur l'asphalte. Elle était blême.

« Simone…Simone…

-Ils vont bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-Oui, mais pas toi. »

La fermeté de la voix de Beth résonna avec une autre amplitude après le filet de voix de Simone.

« Soif… » souffla cette dernière.

Beth prit sa lame de couteau dans sa poche et la passa sur son poignet. Le sang se mit à couler. Elle tendit son bras à Simone, dont l'instinct fut le plus fort. Elle planta ses canines dans ses veines et aspira. Beth détourna les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Mick et Josef les avaient rejointes. Josef caressait tendrement la joue de Simone, qui reprenait visiblement des forces. Mick dévorait Beth des yeux ; la jeune femme sourit doucement. Une lueur étrange allumait son regard. Simone revint à elle et horrifiée, lâcha le bras de Beth.

« Je suis désolée, Beth. »

La jeune femme sourit chaleureusement.

« Non. On est quittes, Simone. Tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie…

-C'était ton sang.

-Je croyais que c'était un geste sans importance pour un vampire. » fit Beth, qui se relevait en essayant de réguler d'une main le sang qui continuait à couler. Simone se releva doucement ; Tara s'approcha.

« On va pouvoir commencer. Josef…Simone, ça va mieux ?

-Oui.

-Mick…Beth, si tu veux venir, tu es la bienvenue. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage. »

Beth se tourna vers elle. La doyenne des vampires lui adressa un petit sourire où se mêlaient admiration et estime nouvelle. La jeune femme répondit :

« Merci, Tara. Mais c'est l'affaire de la communauté vampire… »

Sur ce, elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Tara la regarda une seconde puis lança un regard entendu vers Mick. Il lui courut après et la rattrapa comme elle allait remonter en voiture.

« Beth. »

Elle se retourna et fit :

« Et la justice vampire…

-Beth. »

Incapable de trouver les mots, il l'embrassa doucement. Puis il murmura :

« Beth, tu as été géniale.

-Jaloux ? »

Elle leva l'autre bras et souffla :

« Je te l'offre. »

Il la mordit si doucement que Beth eut un frisson de plaisir. Et Mick le ressentit dans le sang qui coula dans sa bouche ; son sang la trahissait. Quand il la libéra, Beth se sentait un peu vacillante, mais ferme encore. La jeune femme sourit. Mick l'embrassa encore une fois, faisant durer le baiser.

« Je passerai te voir après le jugement. »

Beth hocha la tête gravement et monta en voiture. Mick garda le sourire pendant tout le jugement de Mayer pour haute trahison.

Beth venait d'arriver devant la porte de Talbot. Pas de lumière ; il n'était pas là. Beth appuya sur la poignée et entra. La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle entra plus avant, puis sur une impulsion, traversa rapidement tout le bureau et s'arrêta devant le coffre. Mais elle eut un instant de surprise : le dossier était posé sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha et l'ouvrit. La liste était là. Elle la prit mais par acquis de conscience, elle ouvrit aussi le coffre. Pas d'autre liste. Elle pensa brusquement à une copie informatique ; elle alluma l'ordinateur et prit son téléphone.

« Logan ? C'est Beth Turner. Tu vas recevoir un mail. Il faudrait que tu analyses son contenu pour une copie potentielle de la fameuse liste. »

Une fois le mail envoyé, Beth éteignit tout et ressortit tranquillement.

Beth laissa tomber une dernière allumette, qui ralluma le feu. Les derniers morceaux de papier devinrent noirs en quelques instants, brûlant comme Mick et Josef, si jamais ils n'avaient pas eu recours au composé de Coraline…Elle frémit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit ; Beth reconnut trois voix : Mick, Josef et Simone venaient fêter la mort de Mayer avec elle…Beth se retourna comme seul Mick la rejoignait dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

-Il restait la liste à détruire. »

Elle s'écarta ; Mick murmura :

« Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier. Heureusement que je t'ai, Beth. »

Elle sourit et ajouta :

« Logan devrait savoir bientôt si Talbot a pensé à faire un double informatique.

-Tu as pensé à ça aussi… »

Beth sourit. Mick se pencha vers elle et souffla :

« Beth…Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

-Je t'aime, Mick et c'est ton monde qui a failli disparaître.

-Beth. »

Elle sourit et reprit gravement :

« Je vais y réfléchir, Mick. Je ne te promets rien, mais je peux l'envisager. Sérieusement. Je sais que tu voudras le faire un jour. »

Il demanda :

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Beth sourit, amusée et fit :

« Mais de te rejoindre. »

Mick eut un coup au cœur.

« Beth…

-Je t'ai donné mon avis sur le sujet. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment. »

Mick sourit à son tour et fit :

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa longuement. Beth lui rendit son baiser ; ils s'embrassèrent sans reprendre leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Josef lance :

« Mick ! »

Ce dernier se détacha à regrets évidents et Beth passa son bras autour de sa taille, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons fêter ça !

-Quoi ?

-La survie du monde vampire. »

Josef et Simone les regardaient quand ils entrèrent. Ils avaient parfaitement entendu les derniers mots de Beth ; peut-être même toute la conversation, songea la jeune femme, mais peu importait. Mick rayonnait : il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Beth se sentait plus sereine maintenant qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle pouvait envisager de lui demander une nouvelle fois (sans addiction à une drogue, cette fois-ci) de la transformer.


	10. Chapter 10 Carpe diem ?

_**Carpe diem**_

Beth, adossée à la rambarde du balcon, regardait les trois personnes dans le salon, qui riaient autour de leurs boissons sanguines. La porte-fenêtre était grande ouverte. Beth se rendit brusquement compte que ce serait l'une de ces soirées qu'elle garderait en mémoire. Mais elle eut un sourire amusé en pensant que si l'on lui demandait à quelle occasion elle s'était produite, elle serait bien embarrassée pour répondre que c'était pour célébrer la victoire du secret vampire…Elle étouffa son sourire : Simone, Josef et Mick étaient ses amis. Peu à peu, elle se détachait du monde humain pour ne fréquenter que des vampires…Elle avait eu raison : la transformation allait venir…Une barrière se leva dans son esprit : si l'occasion se présentait, elle accepterait, mais l'important était de vivre. Elle eut un sourire radieux et revint vers eux. Ils devaient savoir à quel moment elle avait décidé de rentrer, mais Beth n'y accordait pas d'importance. Elle ignorait que Mick entendait son cœur de loin, comme s'il était branché en permanence sur la fréquence de ses ondes. Josef porta un énième toast à Beth.

« Merci pour ta vigilance, Beth.

-De rien, Josef. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous faire tuer ; je commence tout juste à vous apprécier. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Beth sourit.

« Le secret est intact, résuma Josef.

-Et la liste, détruite, compléta Mick. Logan vient d'appeler : pas de double électronique. »

Beth ajouta avec un sourire :

« Il devait craindre les fuites. »

Josef sourit et reprit :

« Il faudrait révéler cette enquête au grand jour, Beth.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Talbot a été mis au courant.

-Il n'enquêtera pas sans preuve, Josef.

-C'est l'échange contracté avec Lance. » trancha Josef.

Beth demanda :

« Et vous voudriez que je m'en charge ?

-Tu es l'enquêtrice, Beth et tu as des contacts dans la presse. »

Beth fit :

« Dis donc ! Il faut payer cher pour avoir un brevet de loyauté chez les vampires… »

Mick tempéra :

« Simplement un contact qui puisse mener l'affaire, Beth. »

La jeune femme répondit gravement :

« C'est tout à fait le genre d'histoire qui plaira à Robbie, le nouveau directeur de _Buzzwire_. »

Josef fit :

« Merci, Beth…

-On va lancer le processus, fit Simone. Dis-moi, Josef : ça existe les médailles honoraires chez les vampires ?

-On peut en inventer. »

Beth ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette idée semblait amuser profondément Josef. Et les deux autres vampires aussi d'ailleurs. Elle sourit et fit :

« Arrêtez. Je vais me sentir obligée de refuser. »

Il y eut un étrange silence, puis Simone intervint :

« Tu as fait beaucoup pour un monde qui n'est pas le tien, Beth.

-C'est le monde de mes amis, vous ne pensez pas ? Je parlerai à Robbie. »

Josef lui porta un toast et murmura sur la fréquence vampire :

« Empêche-la de partir, Mick. »

Mick sourit ; Beth réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour motiver son ancien chef et ne pas lui laisser de marge pour révéler le Secret. Simone et Josef se levèrent bientôt pour prendre congé ; Beth les assura qu'elle les contacterait pour les informer de ses progrès avec Buzzwire. Elle referma la porte et sentit la présence de Mick dans son dos. Elle se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas si proche d'elle ; il était encore devant la fenêtre du salon, entrouverte donnant sur le petit balcon. Beth sourit ; il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« Qu'allons-nous faire pour nous, Beth ? »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et répondit :

« Nous ne durerons peut-être pas… »

Mick se raidit ; Beth s'approcha encore, à le toucher presque et murmura :

« Reste. »

Surpris et absolument pas certain d'avoir bien compris, il ne répondit pas. Beth répéta doucement :

« Reste, Mick. »

Il referma la porte lentement. Beth sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je veux coucher avec toi. »

Elle l'embrassa lentement.

« Ce soir. » ajouta-t-elle.

Mick sourit.

« Je t'aime, Beth. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Mais je reste un vampire, reprit-il.

-Et alors ? » protesta doucement la jeune femme.

Lovée contre lui, elle souffla, sans détourner les yeux :

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Mick lui donna un long baiser. Une brusque envie de partage s'empara de lui. Beth venait de réussir à effacer complètement Coraline. Et il n'existait presque plus rien de ces deux mondes différents dans lesquels ils vivaient ; deux mondes qui n'étaient de fait plus si éloignés que cela.

**FIN.**


End file.
